U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,336-Burtley describes a wheeled suitcase convertible to a luggage cart in which a handle is combined with pivotal support arms attached to the bottom of the suitcase providing an additional luggage supporting surface. The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a suitcase cart with an extensible handle and also an extensible base that provides a more reliable additional luggage supporting surface.